For ornamental, environmental, and related purposes, there is a need to hang items such as bird houses, bird feeders, plants, flowers, outdoor lanterns, and other items, outside of homes and buildings. Elongate members having at least one end that is bent into an arcuate hook-shape define hangers for supporting such items. These hangers preferably are reusable and adjustable to allow for hanging different items at different heights at different times. The hangers are also preferably lightweight to make the process of hanging such items easy, yet the hangers must be strong enough to hold a significant weight. The hanger should be simple to install and to use without requiring the use of many additional tools. Because hangers are typically positioned with an article, and are not usually reinspected routinely, the hanger must not easily or unintentionally come apart.
Current devices to hang items generally use continuous rods or are assembled with threaded rods and circular connectors. The elongate continuous rods typically are mounted in the ground or a base and have a hook at a distal end for hanging an article. These devices however are of fixed lengths. Devices using assembled rods and connectors can be selectively made to length. The connectors are tapped to receive the threaded rod. Often, persons installing such devices need tools to tighten the connection between the rod and the connector. Unless a secondary item or liquid lock-tight material is used, the connection may become loose, and the hanging item may fall. The likelihood of the secondary locking device being used by installers is low, because such materials are not typically included with the hanger when purchased by consumers. Also, an animal swinging on the feeder, or the wind blowing, may cause sufficient torque to loosen these connections. Loosened connections may permit the hanger to eventually come apart. This causes the item that was hung to fall to the ground and can result in damage to the item.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved hanger that is selectively assembled to length for suspending articles. It is to such that the present invention is directed.